


Can You Take Me Back Again?

by Snow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cameras, Community: kink_bingo, Cybernetics, F/F, First Time, Pictures, Porn, Science Fiction, Speed Dating, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larissa had never imagined that someone could look at her this way.</p>
<p>A science fiction scene of lust, self-conciousness, and admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Take Me Back Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo, for the square of _pictures_.

It had started as a joke, speed dating that Larissa let herself get talked into and then decided that since she knew she wasn't going to get a date from it, that she might as well enjoy herself, might as well poke fun at the whole process, or at least her participation in it. That way it wouldn't hurt when she didn't get any followup.

"I have a synthetic eye," said the woman in front of her, whose little card read Dina and who had the most beautiful face Larissa had seen. Larissa had asked after something that made her self-conscious, because she wanted to use the card before it was asked of her.

"I don't have synthetic boobs," Larissa blurted out, and it was stupid but what was she even supposed to _say_ to that? That she hadn't even been able to tell the difference? The truth was that she had barely even looked at her eyes, could only guess from the color of Dina's skin that they would be brown. But surely looking now would be even worse, and was 'I'm sorry' an appropriate response, or asking how Dina had lost the biological one?

"Not quite the right size for that, no." Dina's voice was wary, like she wasn't sure where this was going. Larissa could sympathize. 

Larissa's face turned red, but she reminded herself that she'd never really had a chance with this woman, and that it was alright to just say what she wanted to. "That eye of yours let you see through my clothes to see how I stuffed my bra?" A joke, but Dina wouldn't know that. She was just digging her hole deeper and deeper, wasn't she?

The other woman's laugh was warm and surprised, and Larissa wasn't sure how to react. "I think I'd use that sort of ability for something more interesting than judgment," she said, and Larissa shot a startled glance at her to see that Dina's eyes were warm -- and yes, brown, a shade Larissa wanted very much to associate with chocolate but knew that wasn't quite right -- and her smile was like getting drunk at a party, like nothing Larissa did could be wrong. "But no seeing through clothes, alas. My only superpower is being able to record what other people let me see." She threw a wink at Larissa, and Larissa choked on her intake of breath. "What brings you to this moon?" Dina asked.

"I'm working for a company that coordinates supply shipments through here. It's not very exciting. Are you..." Larissa trailed off, wondering if she was allowed to say 'and you' when Dina had asked a question not on the cards.

"I think I'm supposed to say that sounds exciting to be polite," Dina said, making a face, and Larissa nodded. It wasn't for everyone, but she liked the routine of it, liked knowing what to expect and not having to spend most of her time putting out fires. "But then I'm sure what I do isn't for everyone." She leaned in, and Larissa was suddenly sure that she was going to say she was an Oldurian agent. "I'm just a police officer."

Larissa laughed at the sudden relaxation of tension across her, and after a moment Dina joined in.

Larissa had just started to calm herself down to chuckles when the buzzer rang, indicating their time together was over. 

"Give me your call code," Dina said.

Larissa blinked at her, waiting for the words to resolve into some sort of sense. 

"Let's meet up again," Dina said, pushing a pad of paper over to Larissa. "We'll have more time." Her look was pure temptation, and Larissa automatically started writing. "And more privacy."

* * *

Larissa wasn't sure how she'd managed to get here, how she'd managed to avoid shooting herself in the foot with the wrong comment half a dozen times over. But the fact was that she'd just decided that Dina's bra was getting in the way of what she wanted to touch when the woman turned around on her bed, letting Larissa undo the clasp with hands that were shockingly steady despite the light-headed joy of all of this. Larissa smoothed her hands over her back, over her shoulders, and then around to Dina's breasts.

Dina only obliged that for a moment before she was turning around, and that was better because then Larissa could see her breasts where her hands didn't cover them, could see the darker circles around her nipples. Larissa shifted her touch to two fingers that she rubbed a nipple between until it was erect. She was caught up in the feeling, in the touch, and in the way that Dina slid into her lap, fabric an uncomfortable barrier on both their sides, which was why it was a surprise to pull back a little and actually look at the woman's face and to see her looking for all the world like an observer, even as Dina's hands slid into the back of Larissa's pants.

Larissa ran a hand up to Dina's face, the fact that she'd gotten here so easily lending her a measure of confidence that felt comfortable, like she could do and say what came to mind and still not ruin anything. "Are you waiting for a strip show?" she asked.

It would have been impossible to miss the way that Dina's breath caught. More subtle (and more interesting) was the way that the pupil of of one of her eyes dilated. Her mouth opened, but then she shook her head. "Not unless you're alright with being recorded."

Larissa could feel the words like a shock of cold water, but she forced her breath steady, her fingers to keep tracing their path over Dina's breast. "You mean by you, don't you?"

Dina tilted her head, and then withdrew a hand back to her cheek with an embarrassed duck of her head. "Yes, I-- Of course. And there's no way for me to get the images off, if that's what you're worried about." She looked back up, apparently recovering much more quickly than Larissa did, although now she had to wonder how much of her bold confidence was being faked. "But I can't promise I wouldn't go back later and watch it. That's sort of the point, there are some things I don't want to let go."

"And if I said I wasn't comfortable with it...?" Larissa was leaning the other direction, and she wasn't trying to play, but she did want to understand exactly what the situation was. Did Dina have no choice but to record everything that happened to her, or was it more conscious than that?

Dina gave a short laugh. "Then I'd have to ask you not to do anything too incredibly sexy. Maybe it's selfish, or weird, but I hate having just my memory to rely on."

Larissa didn't answer, wasn't sure she could trust her voice, but she nodded, and let go of Dina, got her out of her lap and left the bed to stand in front of it, facing the other woman. She felt like she should have a soundtrack, but all she had was the chorus of the latest pop song out of Station Chet rattling around in her head, annoyingly repetitive and cloyingly rhythmic. Larissa lifted her hands to start to undo her blouse as she started to run through it in her head. Dina didn't have to know that was part of her inspiration.

When she'd finished that step she flung her arms wide to let the blouse fall open in what was undoubtedly a ridiculous-looking gesture, but when Larissa lifted her eyes to Dina's she saw nothing but admiration and anticipation. Larissa shook her ass as she slid off her pants, then stretched first one foot and then the other on the bed to remove her socks.

The whole time she could see Dina's eyes steady on her. Even when the other woman started to shift around enough to pull her pants down from her hips, and to shove her hand inside her panties, she never glanced away from Larissa.

Larissa had never imagined that someone could look at her this way.

Her bra was dropped to the ground, and then all that was left was Larissa turning in slow circles while she dragged her panties down, until they got past her knees and fell the rest of the way. Larissa looked over her shoulder, back at Dina, and held the pose until Dina dropped her stare, lips parted, and tapped the bed next to her.

Larissa was all too happy to oblige, and she could tell the way Dina became a participant again, hands dragging Larissa close enough to touch, and too close to properly watch.

They kissed while their hands wandered, while Larissa peeled Dina's clothes off of her and touched her where she had been touching herself. That she was wet wasn't any kind of surprise, but it spurred Larissa on more anyway, one finger dipping into her while her thumb rubbed against the woman's clit. Dina's breath came in short little gasps when Larissa moved her head to latch her mouth onto the woman's collarbone, sucking against the skin. Larissa continued touching too, adding a second finger and shifting her other hand over, careful strokes along her thighs and up to her stomach. Dina's hands on Larissa were less coordinated, which Larissa was thankful for, since it meant she could focus on her pleasure without having to worry about too much of a break in her concentration.

She still rocked against Dina's hand when she pressed it between her legs, but by that point Larissa could already feel the woman against her going to pieces, and it didn't take much longer before Dina was crying out. Her body tightened and relaxed around Larissa's fingers and then tightened again, and Larissa let her ride it out with what might be called a smirk on her face, if Dina's attention had been on her face to notice.

It was fortunate that Dina didn't seem to need very long to recover, because by this point Larissa was clamping down on the urge to whine in the back of her throat, and she was nothing but grateful when Dina shifted them to press her back into the bed, shifted her face to between Larissa's legs.

What Dina could do with her tongue was so much better than any way Larissa had ever been able to get herself off, and if she thought she'd been reduced to a state of need before, that was nothing compared to her state once Dina got properly started. Her tongue shifted between spreading Larissa and pressing against her clit, before she picked just one, pressing inside of Larissa's folds, lips spreading wide and then almost-closing again, a particular rubbing sensation that Larissa could never have predicted, not with the way the texture translated into sensation.

She'd remember it after, in a different way than Dina's recording, something wholly subjective and prone to being warped into something else, but something that would certainly get her off all the same.

For now the sensation was practically overwhelming, and it didn't take long before Larissa gave herself over to it, coming with Dina's name on her lips.

* * *

When she woke up it was much later, and she was on her back with Dina propped up on an elbow next to her. Larissa felt herself blush, not remembering any particular invitation to stay having been extended, but Dina's face didn't look like someone who particularly minded that fact. Larissa told herself that the invitation had clearly been implicit.

"Were you recording me _sleeping_?" Larissa asked, tone still half-asleep and the rest the sort of teasing that seemed to come easily with the other woman.

"No. Should I have been?" Dina leaned in to grab Larissa's shoulders and licked her tongue along her neck, which was so very unfair if she expected Larissa to answer the question. Apparently she didn't, because she spoke again after she'd taken her time with that, whispered it into Larissa's ear in a way that would have made her shiver even if the question wasn't enough to make her do it on its own. "Or am I going to have you in my bed often enough to get to enjoy the sight live, in all its glory?"

There wasn't much of an answer that Larissa could give her, beyond _yes_.


End file.
